


The Summer You Met Him

by bbkinns, Carolinefdq



Category: Free!
Genre: Beaches, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Japan, Kawaii, Love, Manga & Anime, Ocean, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbkinns/pseuds/bbkinns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinefdq/pseuds/Carolinefdq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Haru spend a day at the beach together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer You Met Him

You’re sitting at the beach, while the rest of your friends are swimming in the ocean. You are basking under the sunlight, while looking out at the ocean. You see your friends having fun and splashing each other, your gaze drifts to the right and that is when you see him. He had been swimming for quite a while, but now he was coming out of the ocean and you could see his pitch black hair sparkling as the sunlight hits the water droplets in his hair. You see him flip his hair out of his eyes and you notice that they are a beautiful blue, exactly like the ocean. He starts walking towards you, to your utmost panic. You start to fidget, not knowing exactly what to do with your hands or where to look but he continues approaching you. When he finally reaches you, he asks you, “why aren’t you swimming with your friends?”   
Your mind goes blank in shock at the fact this beautiful specimen of a man is talking to you. You don’t say a word for a good 30 seconds until you finally find your voice. 

“I-I’m not really a fan of swimming,” you say nervously. His face is expressionless as he says, “is it because you don’t know how to swim?”   
You clear your voice before answering. “No, it’s just that I don’t like swimming that much.” An uncomfortable silence falls between the two of you. You clear your throat before giving a slight nod, turning away until he speaks.

“Do you want to get smoothies?” he points south. “It’s only a mile away.” You look towards your friends who are having fun without you in the water, and decide to go with him.   
“Sure. What’s your name by the way?” you ask, making a mental note to remember his name.  
“Haru,” he replies with lack of emotion.

The two of you begin to walk south in silence, eventually reaching the beach shack that sold smoothies and other beverages near the shore of the ocean. You order your smoothies and decide to walk down the beach, again in complete silence. You start to wonder why he even invited you to get smoothies in the first place until he sits on the sand to stare out at the horizon. With nothing else to do, you begin to make small talk, first talking about your lives as though he wasn’t a complete stranger. You find out he’s a member of the swim team at Iwatobi, one of the local high schools, and you tell him that you are just visiting for summer break and have to go back in a week. As you tell him this you feel very regretful that you have to return home soon, when before you couldn’t wait to go back, since you didn’t particularly like the beach.   
Haru notices your sad expression and asks you what is wrong. You decide to tell him the truth since you have nothing to lose anyway. 

“I just don’t want to go back home so soon. I know we’ve just met, but I really like you and I want to get to know you more.” You're blushing a deep red now as you wait to hear his response to your confession.   
“Well…,” he says smiling slightly, “we still have the rest of the week and we could stay in touch after you go back home.” You grow so happy at hearing his response that you unthinkingly throw your arms around him and hug him tightly. After a few seconds though, you panic.   
“Oh! I’m s-so sorry! I just got so excited…” He smiles and says, “It’s alright,” suddenly leaning in and giving you a kiss on the cheek!

Your heart is thumping so loudly now that you’re hoping he can’t hear it. You are so flustered that you look out at the horizon because you just can’t look him in the eyes now, and see that the sun is already setting. Your heart falls, “I should be going soon,” you tell him with a downcast expression on your face.  
He looks over at you and asks “Are you sure you don’t want to have a quick swim at least once today? The water should be warm right now.”  
You look into his shimmering blue eyes and though you know you would usually say no, you could hear yourself already responding him with a “Yes.” He smiles dazzlingly at you and takes your hand as he leads you to the darkening ocean.

As you enter the water, you notice that it is nice and warm, rather than cold like you thought it would be. Both of you swim quite a bit deeper until you can no longer touch the ocean floor. You feel much more comfortable in the water than you ever have before. You turn around smiling, to tell Haru about this new revelation, but he’s gone. “Haru!!!” You scream. Looking around in a panic, thinking that he could be drowning. “HARUUUU!!!!!!!” You scream so loud that your throat hurts. In the darkness and confused panic, you swim even deeper into the now threatening ocean. 

Suddenly, you feel something grab hold of your left leg and pull you under the surface. You start thrashing around trying to free your leg from whatever got hold of you, but to no use as you get dragged down deeper and deeper. Your lungs start hurting from holding your breath for so long and you fear that this is the end because you just keep getting pulled down. 

The ocean starts to get darker and darker as you sink deeper into the water. You can now only see the dim light of the moon high above you and as the last bit of light is leaving your view, you look down at your leg to try to get a glimpse of what is trying to cause your demise. What you see startles you so much that you let go of the air you were so desperately trying to hold on to, and as the ocean water starts filling your lungs you look into to what you once thought were the beautiful blue eyes of the boy you just watched the sunset with, but instead of seeing his beautiful face surrounding those once kind filled eyes you see a face covered in what seems to be fish scales with fins where his ears once were. You try to scream in horror, but the pain in your lungs is too much and the last thing you see before you pass out is a horrifying grin made up of piranha teeth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys of the Iwatobi swim club were taking a midnight stroll on the beach when Nagisa points out something washed up on the shore. “What is that over there?” He asks the rest of them.  
“Let’s go find out,” says Rei.  
“I have a feeling I know what it is,” says Makoto sighing.

As they near the mysterious figure in the sand, they notice it is the figure of a teenage female. Once they reached the figure they see that it is the corpse of a teenage female.   
“She’s dead isn’t she?” asks Rei.  
“Yup!” Nagisa exclaims while giggling.  
“Haru must be near then,” Makoto declares.

A minute later, the boys see something pop up on the surface of the ocean.  
“Hi Haru!!!” Nagisa yells while waving his arms up and down.  
“I can see you Nagisa stop waving.” Haru sighs as he nears the other swim team members on the shore next to your corpse.

He walks out of the ocean onto the sand next to your gray body, and looks at his friends. “You guys want to go get something to eat? I’m kinda hungry.”  
“I’m sure you are with all that exercise.” Rei responds while rolling his eyes. Haru laughs, “Yeah. This one was a fighter.”  
All of the boys start laughing with Haru and with the moon high in the pitch black sky, they all walk away from the ocean discussing what they should go eat.

And they all lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
